


For The Whole World To See

by Sapphic_Futurist



Series: Sapph's Anti-Soulmate Kinktober Fills 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Soulmate Kinktober 2020, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Futurist/pseuds/Sapphic_Futurist
Summary: “Christ, Tony,” Steve pants against his back, voice wrecked. “I can’t believe you’re—fuck—letting me do this.”“This is what you wanted, right? For the whole city to know I’m yours? What was it you said, Steve?” Tony pauses, the little hitch in Steve’s breathing signaling Tony has his full attention now. “You wanted to ‘fuck me like a whore for the whole world to see’? Oh, come on, Captain, I know you can do better than that—”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Sapph's Anti-Soulmate Kinktober Fills 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968322
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134
Collections: Anti Soulmate Kinktober 2020





	For The Whole World To See

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 28  
> Prompt: Voyeurism 
> 
> Time is working against me on this one, so here's a sliver of a story compared to what I hope this idea will turn into one day. 
> 
> Un-betaed so all mistakes are my own.

Steve’s got him up against the window, fucking into him like it’s his last night on earth and Tony loves it. There’s a smear of saliva spreading across the window from where Steve caught him off guard, pressing down on the back of his neck to hold him still against the cool glass while he kicked his legs further apart.

“Christ, Tony,” Steve pants against his back, voice wrecked. “I can’t believe you’re— _fuck—_ letting me do this.”

“This is what you wanted, right? For the whole city to know I’m yours? What was it you said, Steve?” Tony pauses, the little hitch in Steve’s breathing signaling Tony has his full attention now. “You wanted to ‘fuck me like a whore for the whole world to see’? Oh, come on, Captain, I know you can do better than that—”

Steve all but growls as he drives into him at a brutal pace, cock threatening to split Tony in two and Tony scrambles against the window, trying to get a grip or some form of leverage to push back to meet Steve’s thrusts. He can’t, it’s thrilling.

The sound of skin sliding against the glass is an obscene melody in his ears, accentuated by the pianissimo of Steve’s desperate, little gasps. As Steve drops his head to bite down on his shoulder, Tony jolts forward, stomach pitching as he almost collides against the cold glass.

But Steve has him. Steve and his massive, incredibly strong arms. Steve won’t let him fall.

“Tony, Tony, fuck, I can’t—”

A full-body shudder runs through Steve, then suddenly the hand holding him down is wrapped around his throat, pulling him back so Steve can seal their mouths together in a kiss Tony can feel in his bones. For a moment, Steve’s grip cuts off his oxygen supply and the arousal in Tony’s gut winds impossibly tighter, balls drawing up against his body with the rush towards his climax and he files that one away for later.

Later, he'll ask Steve to squeeze the air from his lungs until the world narrows and all he knows is pleasure and the twinkling lights of the night sky refracting in the depth of Steve’s eyes. 

“Come on, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck_ me, Steve, goddamnit!” Tony barely gets an arm up against the window before Steve let’s go of his throat and his forehead crashes down against it. He groans, low and broken as Steve angles down and hits that perfect spot inside him with expert precision.

No matter where or how he fucks him, Steve gets it perfect. Every. Single. Time.

Cock trapped between his body and the glass, Steve’s thrusts stutter as the grip on his waist constricts and rubs him up against the window pane again. The glass is slick with precome, sliding down towards the carpet. Steve forces his fingers into Tony’s mouth and Tony sucks, obedient, so far gone that Steve could do anything he wants.

Tony will give him whatever he wants.

“Mine,” Steve rumbles in his ear, biting the soft spot under his ear and Tony moans around the fingers in his mouth. “Want everyone to know, Tony. I want everyone to see.”

In all reality, no one will see them. They’re too high up and it’s too late into the night. That’s not the point. Steve wants them to see him, whoever _they_ are and it courses through Tony’s veins like a drug.

Everything goes hot and cold and Tony can’t focus, can’t breathe. There’s nothing more than Steve inside him, the cold glass against him and the orgasm rattling towards him like a train while the whole city watches.

As if everyone doesn’t already know who he belongs to.

“Fuck!” Tony reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock as he spurts off against the skyline, Steve chasing his release deep inside him with a broken moan that might’ve been Tony’s name. Pleasure ripples through him in waves as his body clenches and releases around the slick glide of Steve’s cock, pumping fresh layers of warmth and wet inside him.

Tony feels owned. Possessed and wholly belonging to this beautiful, powerful man.

Slumping against the window, Steve has to hold him up while Tony’s breathing evens out and he shuts his eyes against the technicolour blur of New York at night. Why he’d ever left New York for Malibu, he’ll never know.

“Hey,” Steve whispers in his ear, wet fingers tipping his head back again to trade sweet, soft kisses, before Steve slips from his body and steps back. He takes Tony with him, arms working to twist Tony until they’re pressed close together. Steve’s firm, warm presence wraps around him and Tony wants to bury inside him, pressing a fraction closer as if it were possible. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart. Wish I’d known how kinky you were from the beginning. You’ve been holding out on me.” Tony smiles, exhausted, and runs fingers through Steve’s sweaty hair. 

After everything that’s just happened, Steve still manages to flush, a sweet spread of rose spotting across his cheeks. Tony could spend the rest of his life trying to make Steve blush for him that way, and his grin must give him away because Steve leans forward, presses his forehead against Tony’s, and huffs a small, indignant breath against his mouth.

“I can’t help it. I look at you, and I just want everyone to know that I have you. That you’re mine.”

“The caveman gig is surprisingly sexy. I dig it.” Tony laughs, kissing Steve and licking into his mouth for a brief moment before he pulls back. “When do you need to go?”

“JARVIS?” Steve asks, still glancing up at the ceiling after all this time.

“Agent Romanoff is waiting for you on the helipad, Captain. Departure in twelve minutes.”

“Cutting it close, babe.” Tony taps a finger against his cheek and pads across the room to root through the heap of clothes for his boxers. Strips of fabric from where Steve has literally torn his clothes off his body make him groan, exaggerated for Steve’s amusement.

A playful smack on the ass startles a laugh out of Tony before they’re both throwing on their clothes and Steve is retrieving his shield from the corner of the room.

“Be safe while I’m gone,” Steve reminds him. He pauses at the window, eyes lingering on some unfixed location out on the horizon.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“You’re beautiful.” Steve turns and smiles at him, something so warm and hopeful dancing in the blue of his eyes that Tony almost forgets that he can have this now. Steve. After all the wanting, it’s happening.

He tries to memorize Steve’s silhouette against the city sky before a last, lingering kiss that signals Steve needs to leave and make his way up to the rooftop.

It’ll be a short mission, recon only, just the Captain and Widow in stealth mode from the Quinjet, but the same sense of dread lingers in his belly all the same. It hasn’t been long since Steve almost drowned in the Potomac, while Tony was dealing with the Mandarin and he’s not ready to lose what they have—neither of them are.

Sometimes, the way Steve clings to him even in sleep makes him worry. Steve hides it well enough, but there’s something deeper hiding just beneath the surface; something that scars Steve in a way he hasn’t been willing to admit.

His fierce possession over Tony is thrilling and startling in the same breath. Steve wants to _own_ him, that much is clear, and Tony hasn’t felt this depth of love, maybe ever. But late into the evening, sated and half-asleep, hints of uncertainty churn behind Steve’s vibrant blue eyes. He’s holding something back and Tony can’t figure out why, or what.

Tugging a shirt out of one of the drawers, Tony putters through the bedroom for a few minutes as the news comes on the screen across the far wall. With the background noise of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s fall in D.C. humming in his ear, Tony wipes come from the window. There’s no need to subject his innocent little cleaning bots to all that. 

“Sir, if I might interrupt?”

“What’s up, J?”

“There appears to be a combatant watching the Tower.”

Tony freezes up, glaring at the nearest camera to express his displeasure. “There’s a _what_? JARVIS what the fuck, buddy?”

“Pardon me, Sir. Combatant might not be the most appropriate term. There is a spectator watching the Tower, more specifically, the Winter Soldier is observing you through the bedroom window.”

A chill washes down Tony’s spine and he resists the urge to shiver, walking over to the window as he tugs his shirt on over his head. The skyline is alive and vibrant with the sprinkle of lights from the other high rises and Tony searches the horizon. The _Winter Soldier,_ watching them. Through their bedroom window.

“And how long has he been watching?” Tony asks, hoarse.

“Since the beginning of your sexual activities, Sir.”

Tony chokes on a breath. “And you didn’t think to alert us sooner? I swear to God, JARVIS, I’m going to strip you down for parts and give your consciousness to DUM-E, don’t think I won’t—”

“By my calculations there was no immediate threat, and given the Captain’s inclination to, quote, ‘show you off to the city’—”

“Watch it, J.”

“—I did not feel it was appropriate to interrupt. However, you should be aware that the Soldier did attempt to hack into the audio system without success approximately twenty minutes ago. He is still observing.”

Tony searches the skyline and comes up short. “Where is he?”

JARVIS rattles off a series of coordinates that mean next to nothing, doling out another layer of snark when he points Tony in the direction of one of the high rises to the east. The rooftop is a few stories below the penthouse, and Barnes must want Tony to see him, because he does nothing to conceal himself.

From this distance, Tony can’t make out his face, only a smear of pale skin hidden in shadows and the reflection of the moon glinting off the metal arm, exposed to the shoulder.

Steve’s told him about Barnes after the debacle on the helicarriers, but this is the first time Tony’s caught a glimpse of him.

“What’s he been doing?” Tony asks, as much to himself as to JARVIS.

“He appears to have been relieving himself, Sir. The Winter Soldier reached sexual climax shortly after you and the Captain—”

“Yeah, okay buddy, I got it, thanks. Jesus Christ,” Tony ran a shaky hand through his hair, wondering when this became his life. “A brainwashed Soviet assassin’s looking in our window and rubbing one out. That’s a little bit fucked up, even for me.” But even as he says it aloud, something tightens in his belly and a bolt of lust beelines down between his legs.

Of course, as if this weren’t already all different shades of fucked up.

“Should I send a message to the Captain, sir?”

“No!” Tony says too quickly. “No, it’ll compromise the mission, he’ll only worry. I’ll let him know when he gets home.”

“Very well, Sir.”

When Tony glances back towards the edge of the building, Barnes is gone, stolen away into the night and Tony’s left reeling with a half-hard cock twitching against his thigh and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He tries to remember what Steve has told him about Barnes. It’s not much, just that he’d been captured by HYDRA during the war, and again after he’d fallen from the train in the Alps. Between 1945 and present day, Barnes has been a HYDRA assassin, seemingly unaware of his actions and controlled by means they’ve yet to uncover. And Steve had loved him. Deeply, passionately, with all the heartache of a man from the forties trying to be something he wasn’t, forced to love his best friend from a distance.

They’ve only talked about Steve’s missions a handful of times. When Tony’s raised the subject, Steve closes off, becoming cryptic despite Tony’s assertion that he’ll help.

_Whatever it takes,_ Tony had asserted since the beginning, _whatever it takes to bring him home_.

A dark, uncertain thought creeps into the back of his mind, remembering how Steve had gazed out into the horizon only minutes earlier.

Could it have been possible that Steve knew Barnes was out there? He’s been in pursuit of the Winter Soldier for weeks now, and for Barnes to show up here, to watch them—Tony shoves the thought aside, checking off all the mental boxes for neuroses and low self-esteem.

When he gets home, Tony will tell him. They’ll come up with a plan and bring Barnes in, give him whatever he needs to feel safe and be whole again.

Still, the feeling lingers.

_Whatever it takes_.

No, Tony thinks. Steve would never.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are so very loved. 
> 
> Thank you for hanging out with me through a few of my kinktober fills. It's been fun, but I'm extremely excited to move onto the other things I've been putting off!


End file.
